


Warm to the Touch

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing sleeping bags in the jumper. Hey, it's a classic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Cuff 'em and Kink 'em Challenge. A great big thank you goes to chelle for the read-through and suggestions.

"Cold," John said, tucking his hands into his pockets. His fingers were growing numb.

"Well, yes." Rodney glanced up from the jumper console. "Me too. But if we want the cloak to last another nine hours--"

"I know, I know. I was just making a statement." John swiveled his chair around. Teyla was sitting behind him, huddled down into her seat, eyes shut. As if sensing John's eyes on her, she sat up, blinking.

"I am awake," she announced.

Ronon snorted. "Right."

"It's been a long mission, and now we have a long, cold wait for the Daedalus," John said, casting a look at Rodney.

"What? What? Oh, like it's my fault."

"Yes, it is," John said. "If you could only fix the DHD we wouldn't have to float around out here waiting to be rescued."

"Right. Perhaps if I could conjure new crystals out of thin air--"

John pointed at Rodney. "Exactly."

"Yeah," Ronon added. "Why can't you?"

"May I point out that I'm not a magician?" Rodney glared, then turned back to the jumper display with a huff.

But John could see the grin tugging at the corner of Rodney's lips, as if pleased by the teasing. It made John feel warmer than the cold air of the jumper would allow. "I don't know, Rodney, you seem pretty magical to me."

A puzzled look, then Rodney shook his head. "Sorry to say, this is the best we can do." He rubbed his hands together. "With the heat loss into space it's still going to drop another ten degrees over the next hour."

"Great." John tried to appear appropriately distressed by the situation. "Well then, I think it's time to head to the back and get in the sleeping bags."

"I am feeling rather...chilled," Teyla agreed. She had her legs pulled up with her arms wrapped around them.

"We'll share to conserve body heat," John continued. He straightened his shoulders and casually announced, "Teyla, you're with Ronon; Rodney, you're with me."

Ronon was up from his chair in an instant. "Come on," he said, patting Teyla's shoulder.

"Do you think that's--" Rodney squirmed in his chair. "Do you think that's really necessary?"

John sighed. "Another ten degrees? Yes, Rodney, I do."

Disappointed by Rodney's obvious discomfort, John left his seat and headed to the back of the jumper. Of course Rodney wasn't keen on sharing with him--given the choice between him and Teyla and Ronon it was clear who Rodney would prefer and there was no reason why John should be surprised.

The back benches of the jumper converted into two nicely padded bunks, one high above the other in a step-like fashion. As soon as Teyla and Ronon got their bags zipped together Teyla climbed into the top bunk and burrowed in. By the time John was done with his all he could see of her was a lock of brown hair sticking up from the opening.

"Warm and cozy up there?" John asked, peering up at them.

Her response was muffled.

"I think that's a yes," Ronon said, unlacing his boots.

John unbuckled his tac vest, then slipped his jacket off. "Whoa, it really is cold in here," he said as the icy air hit his bare arms. "Rodney?"

"Just a minute," Rodney called from the front of the jumper. "I need to check one more system."

Great. John slid into the sleeping bag, only to find himself more chilled as the cold fabric leached heat from his body. Rodney was so offended by the idea of sharing a bag with him that he was putting it off. John sniffed an armpit. He didn't smell that bad, did he?

At the sound of loud rustling above him, he swung his legs around to sit up and watch Ronon wrestle with the bag, twisting and struggling to get his arms inside. "Everything okay up there?"

"She takes up a lot of space," Ronon grumbled. "Ow--"

"Oh, sorry," Teyla said, all innocence. "Was that you?"

John nodded. "Good." He ducked back down into his bunk.

And waited.

There was more muttering and shifting from above. Then quiet. John couldn't see Rodney from where he was, tucked down into the sleeping space, so he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to still his shivering. Rodney could stay out front by himself and freeze if he wanted to. It was fine with him. Rolling onto his side, John curled up into a ball, zipping the bag all the way and pulling the flap up past his ears.

He was perfectly warm and comfortable all by himself.

Some time later a soft noise alerted him to Rodney's approach. "Okay, I'm done," Rodney whispered.

John ignored him. He was sleeping.

He heard the click of Rodney's vest buckle, followed by the sounds of Rodney shedding his jacket. A thump for the shoes, and then Rodney was fumbling with the bag's zipper.

"Colonel," Rodney whispered. "We, ah--we're supposed to share, right?"

John grunted.

"Move over, I'm freezing."

John huffed and slid over. A puff of icy air, then something large and enticingly warm bumped up against him. Then bumped him again.

"Damn it, this zipper." Rodney elbowed John in the chest. "I just have to--"

"Rodney--" John unwound himself and turned his back to Rodney, giving him more room.

"Just trying to--ah, there." Rodney let out a breath. "All zipped."

"You guys done down there?" Ronon's voice was low and menacing.

"Yes?" Rodney answered.

Even though Rodney was as far from John as he could manage in the small space, John could feel the tension radiating from his body. "Go to sleep, Rodney."

"It's cold in here," Rodney whispered, as if realizing it for the first time.

"Yes, it is."

Rodney inched closer.

Feeling contrary, John rolled onto his back, filling the narrow space between them. His leg touched Rodney's.

Rodney went still. Then moved closer, until his arm was up against John's side and his shoulder nudged John's. John welcomed the warmth of Rodney's body, allowing himself to relax, his own arm sliding down from his stomach onto Rodney's arm. Skin on skin.

It felt good.

John took a deep breath. The sleeping bag smelled of Rodney now, clean, fresh sweat, with a hint of the rich dark earth from the planet below, with its endless grassy fields.

He'd like to roll around in the grass with Rodney.

Sure, Rodney would complain about bugs and sticks, but John would know just how to shut him up. He'd unfasten Rodney's pants, pull them down nice and slow. Rodney would watch, eyes growing huge, and John would bury his face in Rodney's groin, just to feel the wiry curls against his cheek, just to breathe him in--

Rodney moved again, turning and leaning into John, warming John further. Face pushed into John's shoulder, knee digging into John's thigh, Rodney mumbled sleepily, then clutched John's arm.

John stared down at Rodney's fluffy brown hair, then closed his eyes. Apparently Rodney had decided that sleeping with him wasn't so bad after all.

Rodney twitched, breathing in sharply.

Of course, Rodney was probably dreaming that John was some buxom young thing from the village. Or maybe Carter. When the hell was Rodney going to get over that stupid thing with Carter?

Rodney grunted and moved again. His arm jerked, and then he reached out over John, past John's hip. His hand landed directly on John's cock. John's hard cock.

John's eyes flew open. Mortified, he held his breath as Rodney wiggled his fingers around, investigating.

"Sheppard. Why'd you--" A soft gasp and Rodney yanked his hand back. "Oh god, sorry."

"Um, " John whispered, his face burning. "It's just, um--"

"I thought it was your gun," Rodney hissed accusingly. His cheeks were pink even in the dim light.

"Well it's not," John told him. "I was just--you're--hey, it happens, okay?"

"I know, I know," Rodney said, staring up at the ceiling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--um, going to sleep now." He rolled over, leaving John to stare at his broad back.

Great. Way to go, way to totally freak Rodney out. John contemplated getting up; maybe to go keep a look out for the Daedalus. But he was cold and tired--even though a certain part of his body obviously wasn't--and loath to leave their rapidly warming cocoon, no matter how badly he had screwed up the situation.

At a loss, he reached out and patted Rodney's hip. His fingers hit bare skin where Rodney's shirt had ridden up and John winced. Fondling wasn't going to help matters any.

He withdrew his hand.

Suddenly Rodney flipped back around to face him. He frowned and in a low whisper asked, "Is it because of me?"

If there was ever going to be a time and a place for a discussion of John's sexual orientation, this certainly, absolutely, positively wasn't it.

"Maybe," John said.

"Oh." Rodney looked thoughtful. He pressed in, lips near John's ear. "Can I touch it again?"

"What?" John exclaimed, a little too loudly. He heard a grunt from above, and then a quiet sigh. "What?" he repeated in a whisper, because obviously he had heard wrong, no way would Rodney really want to--

"I just thought, um, uh--" Rodney blinked rapidly, then brightened. "I just thought it would help warm you up, you said you were cold, right?"

"Rodney--"

Rodney slid closer. "Okay, so maybe I just want to touch you," he said, whispering so softly that John could barely hear him. "Sorry."

John was trying to process it all. Rodney--Rodney wanted to touch him. Rodney, with his broad, inviting body, his big hands and quick mouth. Touching him. Already touching him, actually, thigh pressing against his thigh, hand nudged up against his chest. John's pulse quickened.

A soft snore sounded from above.

Right. They weren't alone, damn it. "Not here," John finally said.

Rodney glanced up, then made a face and shook his head. "Of course. I--yes, of course, that was stupid of me."

"Later?" John asked.

Rodney nodded solemnly.

"Maybe we could just--" John inched forward, then placed a hand on Rodney's arm. "Keep warm?"

John wasn't prepared for the way Rodney dove in and wrapped his arms around him. He found himself smashed against Rodney's chest, strong arms holding him tight. After a moment Rodney shifted his legs, sliding one leg between John's, closing what little space had been left between them.

John draped a leg over Rodney's and wrapped an arm around Rodney's waist.

Rodney rubbed John's back. "Warmer now?"

"Yeah," John said, hoarsely. He took a deep breath. God, Rodney smelled good, the kind of good that went straight to his groin.

"Me, too," Rodney's words were muffled in John's hair. "This is great."

John was more than warm; he was on fire, every nerve ending sizzling. But he could hear the slow, steady breathing of Ronon and Teyla sleeping above them. No matter how astonishing it was to be able to touch Rodney like this, they weren't alone and John knew he couldn't push this any further.

He should go to sleep. He was finally warm, he was comfortable.

He was touching Rodney.

He allowed himself a brief caress along Rodney's back, sliding his hand down to the hem of his shirt before slipping his hand underneath to find Rodney's warm skin and now he really, really had to stop and just go to sleep.

But he hadn't counted on Rodney's hand moving down over his hip and onto his thigh. Curling his fingers behind John's knee, Rodney gently tugged and John slid closer until their hips pressed snugly together.

It was good and not good and incredibly hot. John opened his mouth against Rodney's chest, rubbing his lips on the soft cotton t-shirt and god, their timing sucked. John wished fervently that they were alone in his room right now because then he'd strip Rodney naked and rub himself over every inch of his pale, soft skin.

Rodney shifted again and John felt a hardness pressing against his hip--Rodney's cock. Rodney was hard for him. When John moved his hips to rub against it, Rodney gasped, fingers digging into John's skin. Thrilled, John did it again, twisting a little so that his own cock rubbed up against Rodney's thigh and he had to choke back a moan at the sensation.

"Jesus, John--" Rodney's hand swept up John's back to cup the back of his head.

John stretched up, sliding his face over Rodney's chest and neck until they were cheek to cheek, lips gliding over whiskery skin and then their lips met and they kissed, a brief, closed-mouth kiss and Rodney made a desperate noise.

"Shhh," John said, listening for the sounds of continued sleep above them. They shouldn't do this; they absolutely should not be doing this.

Rodney eyes were a little wild. "Oh god."

"We're not doing this," John insisted in a tight whisper.

"Right, right." Rodney pressed his forehead against John's.

John touched Rodney's hair. So soft, and he couldn't resist running his hand over Rodney's head, ruffling the hair up and stroking the back of Rodney's neck and this was crazy, he didn't know what he had been thinking with the sharing of sleeping bags, but he had had no idea Rodney would turn out to be so willing. "I thought you were straight," he accused.

Rodney lifted his head. "You did?" he asked with a bewildered expression. "Seriously?"

A soft grunt from above, and the rustle of a sleeping bag as someone moved.

John froze, heart pounding against his chest.

Silence. Then a low snore, and then the steady breathing resumed.

John let out his breath and met Rodney's gaze. Rodney's cock was still nestled against his hip, hard and eager. Rodney opened his mouth but John shook his head and pressed a finger to Rodney's lips.

Rodney nodded and tried to move away but John caught him and tugged him in for a kiss, a sweet kiss rich with yearning and Rodney's mouth was just as warm and wonderful as his body and this was ridiculous but maybe if they were really, really careful--

Decision made, John began unfastening Rodney's pants.

Rodney jerked back, eyes wider than John had ever seen. When Rodney opened his mouth, John slid one hand over it, unbuttoning Rodney's pants with his other. Above his hand, Rodney's expression grew even more astonished, making John grin with delight.

Rodney's cock was big and thick, filling John's hand just like he had imagined.

Rodney's eyes fluttered shut, his breath puffing against John's palm. As soon as John slid his hand from Rodney's mouth, Rodney kissed him, clumsy and eager. He reached for John's pants, hesitating, eyebrows raised in a question.

John nodded, wondering if they had a chance in hell of doing this quietly.

But then Rodney's hand was on him and John didn't care about anything other than Rodney stroking his cock and kissing him, making him deliriously happy. He loved the feel of Rodney's smooth shaft in his hand, he loved the way Rodney touched him, firm and sure. Rodney knew exactly what he was doing. Rodney had wanted him all along and he had never even known.

Even better, John was going to make Rodney come, make Rodney come all over him. He shoved his hips forward, pushing his cock into Rodney's hand and Rodney twisted his fist and rubbed his thumb over the head and whoa, good, very good, exceptionally good. But then Rodney pulled his hand away and no, that was all wrong and John had to bite back a whimper until he realized Rodney was only trying get his pants out of the way. Eager to help, John lifted his hips and pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees.

"Oh, Jesus," Rodney pushed John on his back, rolling on top of him. He shoved John's shirt up to his armpits then did the same with his own.

Chest to chest now, warm hairy skin rubbing against his own, Rodney's weight holding him down and John felt like a teenager making out for the first time--only they were on a space ship, making out in outer space, of all places. Laughter bubbling up, John grabbed hold of Rodney and shoved his hips up as Rodney tried to push his own pants down.

"Wait, wait," Rodney whispered, none too softly and they both froze, breathless, listening for sounds from above.

"Okay," John whispered after a moment, and yanked Rodney down.

Rodney shoved his knees between John's, spreading John's legs and reaching in to adjust their cocks and then it was perfect, absolutely perfect. Pleasure building with every thrust of his hips, his hands full with Rodney's beautiful ass, Rodney panting into his neck and the damn sleeping bag was sliding under John's feet as he tried to get some traction to really push but then Rodney grabbed his ass and pushed back and Rodney was strong and heavy and hot and oh--

Rodney's movements turned jerky, then he hunched, body growing tense. His cock pulsed against John's stomach and wetness spread between them--so incredibly hot, Rodney coming, coming on John, panting in John's ear.

One more shove and pleasure rolled through John. He came hard, biting the crook of Rodney's neck to muffle his groan, arms clasped firmly around Rodney.

When it was finally over he licked Rodney's skin in apology.

Rodney raised his head and grinned, a happy, punchy grin and John had to grin back because hey, they'd just had sex in a sleeping bag. Him and Rodney and sex, and so sweaty with come all over them both, and John was feeling pretty damn good about it.

"Hi," Rodney whispered, beaming at him.

John felt his grin grow impossibly broad. "Hi." He reached up to kiss Rodney's chin.

"Warm now?"

"Very." John slid a hand over Rodney's ass, cupped a cheek and squeezed it.

Rodney wriggled his hips. "Messy," he said, as if it were all John's fault.

John nodded happily.

Rodney held up a finger, then reached for his jacket and dragged it over. As he searched through the pockets John had to kiss his outstretched neck.

"Ah," Rodney held up a small handful of napkins. Two, to be exact.

A snort of laughter escaped, and John had to press his face against Rodney's shoulder to keep the rest in.

"It's better than nothing," Rodney whispered, indignant.

A quick, less than effective cleanup and John had to partially unzip the bag in order for them to get their pants back on. It was clumsy and awkward yet every time Rodney bumped him John had to stifle his laughter. Rodney watched with amusement and John couldn't explain it so he hugged Rodney instead, which led to content sighs and drowsy kissing and John listened to the snoring above them and yes, Teyla and Ronon were still sleeping, maybe. Hopefully.

Before long John's eyes closed and, snug and warm against Rodney, he fell asleep.

***

"Daedalus to Colonel Sheppard, do you read? Colonel Sheppard, are you there?"

John woke with a start and reached for his radio, only to find he couldn't move. There were arms wrapped tightly around him. Rodney's arms. Rodney, spooned up behind him, holding him close.

This is Caldwell. Daedalus to--

Rodney slid away. John propped himself up on an elbow and grabbed the radio. "Sheppard here. Hey, what took you so long?"

Rodney watched him, expression unreadable.

Very funny, Colonel. We just dropped out of hyperspace, could you please drop your cloak so we can find you?

"Will do." John rubbed his toe against Rodney's shin. "Sheppard out."

The grin returned. Rodney's joyful I-just-got-laid grin.

John could get very used to seeing it.

A voice came from above. "Where the hell is breakfast?" Ronon muttered. "I'm starving."

"We're almost home, kids." John leaned down and pressed his lips Rodney's for a swift kiss. Then he slid from the sleeping bag and stood, rubbing his bare arms. "Whoa, it really got colder, didn't it?"

"A little." Ronon slid down from the top bunk. "Huh. Make that a lot."

Teyla wrapped the bag around herself as she sat up. "Good morning, Colonel." She pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"Sleep well?" John asked, pulling his jacket on.

"Yeah," Ronon grunted as he grabbed his boot. "I was tired."

"Yes," Teyla added. "I slept soundly. Very soundly, thank you."

John breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "Good." He nodded. "Good." He watched as Rodney emerged from the sleeping bag, ruffled and sleepy.

"Time to go home, hmm?" Rodney stretched, scratched his head and grinned brightly at them all. "Things to do."

"He's happy," Ronon said, sounding vaguely annoyed.

"Yeah," John said, dismissive. He stepped back to let Rodney slip past him and head for the front of the jumper. He shrugged. "Snored in my ear all night."

And maybe Teyla smiled a sly little smile, but John hurried to join Rodney up front, because yes, they had things to do when they got back. Nice, warm, heat-inducing things.

John planned on never being cold again.


End file.
